Journée des Cœurs: Day of Hearts
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. Established relationship. Valentine's Day fluff for our favorite couple along with the fabulous Yuko! Full of sweets, love and the occasional spirit, Valentine's Day is special no matter who Watanuki spends it with. (One shot)


A/N : ZareEraz here ! Happy Valentine's Day everybody ! Hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy my little fic! Don't forget to comment if you like! :3 3 (And yes, I do speak a little French so I hope I conjugated/spelled everything correctly! XD)

Journée des Cœurs: Day of Hearts

L'amour Difficile: Tough Love

Yuko watched her little Watanuki from the doorway of the kitchen. She'd been forbidden from entering nearly an hour ago and the witch was getting bored. Today was the day before Valentine's Day and the seer had requested to use Yuko's kitchen to make sweets because her own was too small. Yuko said yes, Mokona jumped up and down in delight and Maru and Moro were happy because the other two were happy and they could bug Watanuki as a bonus. That is, until Watanuki put up a simple barrier and threatened to dump all the chocolate she was making down the drain. Yuko did have to compliment her handy work: the barrier was well made and strong for the seer's limited practice. Yuko could very easily break it with her considerable powers, but the witch valued chocolate more than getting into the kitchen. but that didn't mean she had to stop whining.

"Watanuki! You can't block me out of my kitchen!" She pointed out, putting on her Watanuki's-making-something-delicious-and-won't-let-me-have-any pouty voice.

"You never cook in it anyway so technically it's my kitchen because I'm cooking in here all the time!" The raven shot back, not even turning around as she mixed and whipped up her concoctions.

"But Watanuki! That's your job! And it's my job is to eat what you make! That's how it works!~" The witch tried using logic and failed miserably.

"Yes, but I have to cook it before you eat and you've already had a four course dinner and dessert so leave me in peace!" The seer smacked her spatula on the counter and flipped around to glare at her boss. Even Death would've cowered at the vicious look headed the shopkeeper's way. Yuko took it all in stride and stared right back, unfazed by Watanuki's temper.

"Can I have a taste?" She asked nicely.

"NO!" Watanuki shouted, flailing around. Maru, Moro and Mokona jumped back, squealing and then started laughing at the girl's ridiculous movements.

"I won't bug you until they're done!" Yuko coaxed.

"Yes, you will!" Watanuki hissed.

"I won't."

"You will!"

"No, i won't!"

"Yes, you will!" The raven stomped over to the door and looked Yuko in the eyes. Deep cranberry and mismatched bronzed and blue orbs stared into each other, sizing the other up.

"If you didn't want to be bothered, then why didn't you go to Doumeki's?" Yuko asked calmly. "He is your boyfriend after all. Surely it's okay to intrude."

"Because these are for him and he'd somehow ninja his way inside and eat them all like you're trying to do and that would defeat the purpose!" The eighteen year old girl then slide the door shut forcefully in the immortal witch's face with a vengeance.

Yuko pouted and decided for once to leave Watanuki alone and mused about this whole situation in the comfort of her receiving room. She called for her attendants and they followed her into the room with the couch Yuko desired. Maru and Moro skipped along behind her, Mokona jumping from one head to the other as they followed. Yuko collasped on her couch when they got there and Maru grabbed her signature pipe while Moro arranged her kimono tastefully, draping the folds over her body and the couch. Mokona hopped up onto the end table and settled down as the black haired woman puffed her pipe and released smoke into the air.

"Watanuki's changed." She said after a while. Maru and Moro looked up from their game of rock-paper-scissors. They nodded in agreement. "And yet, she's the same." The twins nodded again.

"Watanuki's changed." Moro repeated.

"But she hasn't changed." Maru said.

"It's a puzzle." Mokona nodded.

"But I think it started when she stopped hating Doumeki and started dating him."

"Mmmhmm." The trio nodded.

"But that was inevitable." Yuko chuckled, taking a drag from her pipe.

"Mmmhmm."

Yuko's eyes glazed over and the trio left her to her thoughts and started a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Eventually they all took a nap, after Mokona won eleven times, and Maru and Moro tied at twenty three. The twins sprawled out on the floor with Mokona sandwiched between them. Yuko kept musing, her brain jumping from subject to subject, keeping tabs on business worlds away. She was so busy zoning out that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps padding down the hall or the scuff of shoes. Neither did she hear the shop door squeak open and then shut with a quiet thump. the air was hazy with smoke, thick clouds mulling around the ceiling as Yuko puffed more smoke into the room.

"Doumeki and Watanuki…Watanuki and Doumeki…What a strange pair." Yuko mused. "So strange. And it all started when Watanuki started caring about him honestly." Yuko remembered that the raven always made lunch for Doumeki and even begrudgingly took requests the arched wanted, but now she did it happily. She loved spending time with her boyfriend on jobs – it wasn't a chore to get them to get along.

It was kind of boring actually.

Now that Yuko thought about it, their old fights were fun to watch and instigate because of Watanuki's animosity towards Doumeki. Sure they still fought sometimes and Watanuki yelled and flailed still, but she calmed down faster or completely dropped the issue. And now Yuko really, really wanted to start a fight between her two lackeys. Her train of thought was interrupted when Maru started hissing at Moro for rolling over and smacking her in her sleep which in turn woke up the pink haired girl and they started shouting at each other. Mokona hopped between the two of them on the floor, getting in on the action and keeping the fight going. _Well, it's not the fight I wanted…_Yuko broke the two girls up, pipe clutched between her teeth, still releasing smoke like some demon. The witch sent her attendants off to bed because it really was late at night now and she knew that if they fell asleep the whole smacking incident would be forgotten by morning. The twins bickered all the way to Yuko's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. All was quiet after a few minutes as Yuko puffed her pipe in the hallway. That meant Watanuki was gone. Yuko sighed, disappointed that the cook ran off before she could eat any of her sweets.

"Doumeki's so lucky!" Yuko whined. "If they get married he'll have the perfect housewife and all the food he could ever want!" The black haired woman sighed again and headed towards the kitchen for a snack. Her kimono swished across the floor and Mokona hopped on for a ride.

"Whee!" The small creature shouted gleefully. "Let's get a snack!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Mokona?" Yuko replied with a smile. "It was snack time hours ago but Watanuki was being a pill." The witch pouted, thinking about the delicious sweets the raven was making in her kitchen and how she wasn't going to get any of them.

"Yeah! Watanuki's a pill!" Mokona jumped up and down. "Let's ditch her!"

"But then who would cook?" They both paused for a moment – mid-step and mid-hop – thinking about the question. Both witch and creature shivered at the thought of Watanuki not cooking and smacked that disturbing notion away. "Let's forget about that and get some booze!"

"I thought we were getting snacks." Mokona asked, climbing up Yuko's clothes with its tiny arms.

"We'll get both!~ Watanuki's not here to stop us anyway!~" Yuko clapped her hands together and chuckled.

"Yeah!" The pair dashed to the kitchen for their late night repast. Yuko checked to make sure Watanuki had properly taken down her little barrier and she was impressed that she found no trace of the offensive, snack-blocking energy. She flung open the door to find a pleasant surprise waiting for them. Their eyes lit up in pleasure and excitement as they beheld the fruits of Watanuki's labors laid out before them. Three trays of chocolates, pastries and sweets were waiting on the table, seeming to rest of soft clouds made of sparkles (but that was just probably Mokona/Yuko vision). By this point, Mokona had climbed onto Yuko's shoulder and both parts of the pair turned toward the other and grinned evilly. They jumped on the sweets, nearly forgetting to set aside a portion for Maru and Moro, but they didn't and spent the next twenty minutes in heaven, eating the drinking to their hearts content. It was only afterward when only crumbs remained and beer cans were scattered across the floor did Yuko the note and bag of painkillers. The witch lazily read what her Watanuki had left her, the alcohol in her system making everything a soft sort of hazy that caused difficulty in seeing straight. After a few tries, Yuko finally, successfully, read the note.

_Yuko, _

_I made extra because Doumeki is such a void when it comes to food and left you some. So be grateful! Also, since I know you're going to drink after I'm gone, I've left some painkillers in a bag for you and the pork bun. Thanks for letting me have tomorrow off. _

_Watanuki_

_P.S. Don't drown your drunken ass in the bath. _

"That crass idiot. She's almost as good at predicting what I do as I am predicting at her." Yuko shook her head at the girl's tough love. But she really didn't care and downed another beer. She glanced at the note again, noting the mention of Watanuki's boyfriend. Yuko smiled and stretched, patting Mokona on her head after she was done. The black creature called for another beer.

"Thank you, Doumeki-kun!" Yuko giggled, patting her stomach and plotting how to get Watanuki to make more sweets as she handed Mokona its next beer. The night's darkness cloaked the kitchen, the embers of Yuko's dying pipe the only light in the blackness besides the stars. "How about a bath, Mokona?" The witch asked lazily.

"Yeah!~" The furry ball rolled around in delight.

"And let's make sure not to drown our drunken asses."

~3 ~

L'amour d'une Fille: A Girl's Love

Watanuki was running late. She'd slept through her alarm after her late night at Yuko's and still had to make bentos so she frantically ran around her apartment getting ready and then dashed out the door throwing on her gray uniform jacket while juggling her school bag. The seer ran down the street towards the temple as fast as she could in the cool February air, but was still careful as she could be with her lunches and chocolates for Valentine's Day.

"Ug!" She huffed, trying to run faster. "Why today of all days did I have to wake up late?!" She complained, ignoring the whistles of other men as she ran by with her skirt flying up behind her. "Bastards!" The raven shouted, her foul mouth getting the better of her. A few minutes later the temple came into view and Doumeki was nowhere in sight. Watanuki's heart plummeted to the ground.

_He didn't wait for me. _She frowned, sad and pissed at the same time that he own boyfriend would ditch her. _And on Valentine's Day to boot! I know I was late but at least he can stick around 'til I get there! I know I kinda ruined the romantic walk to school but seriously! _Just before she sped past the temple in silent rage cursing Doumeki's name, the man himself stepped out at the entryway and Watanuki's heart dug itself out of the ground and jumped into the sky before falling down into its proper place.

"You're late." He said as she passed him and grabbed his hand.

"I know!" She clutched his had tightly, the thrill of being late and adrenaline of running causing her to run faster. Doumeki effortlessly kept up, their long legs matching strides. Watanuki laughed and didn't even need to turn around to know that Doumeki was giving her a puzzled look. Well, as puzzled as a deadpan face like Doumeki's could look.

They made it into the school grounds on time, but were late for actual class, sliding into their seats as their teacher finished roll. They both got reprimanded and given stern looks before sitting down and proceeding to ignore each other for the rest of class. At least, that's what everyone else thought. Watanuki was actually sneaking looks at her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes. And she knew that he knew that she was doing it.

No matter how much she looked at him, Doumeki was just one of those guys who looked perfect without even trying. In a down to earth kind of way. The archer had a strong looking face and a body to match (Watanuki knew, she'd been tackled and protected by him to many times not to know how strong he was). His hair was short enough not to get into his face, but just long enough not to be a buzz cut and fell pleasingly across his forehead. Even after running all the way to school, it still looked mostly in order. Watanuki knew that her own inky hair was probably all over the place in embarrassing cowlicks and her short pony tail was probably falling out. It pissed her off most of the time, but back to Doumeki.

Right now he was looking at the board, his deep set, bronze eyes concentrating on the lesson like Watanuki should be. It was those eyes that Watanuki was always fascinated by; especially after half of the right one became hers. They were the kind of bronze that could be the warmest sort molten goodness when he was happy or emotional (in a Doumeki way), and turn just as hard when he was angry. His eyes were really the only thing of the archer's that ever showed a ton of emotion and when Doumeki wasn't deadpan and put his mind to it, he could pull off some pretty sexy smoulders. In the serious, intense sort of way. Watanuki's eyes traveled down from Doumeki's eyes and followed the line of his square jaw and chiseled chin, so very masculine and once again, strong. Even when he was being lazy (like now, slightly slouching in his seat) the brunette always looked so solid, so tough. Basically everything Watanuki was not. Before she could continue her inspection, Watanuki was called upon to read a passage in her text book (flailing to stand up and pretend like she'd been paying attention in a Watanuki sort of way) and had to pay attention for the rest of the class.

When lunch time finally rolled around it took Doumeki forever to get to their staircase hang out for cold/terrible weather lunch spot. Wari was late too so Watanuki was sitting all by herself on the stairs and tapping her foot impatiently, the uneaten bentos sitting next to her like a guard.

"Seriously, all I did was go down to get lunch and the boy's Valentine's Day gifts. What is taking them so long!?" The seer grumbled, tapping her foot faster, the harsh sound echoing in the stairwell. Seconds ticked by, then minutes and Watanuki was getting more frustrated with each passing moment. She'd nearly exploded when she finally heard footsteps below her. She instantly perked up in delight, but kept it hidden behind her previously agitated mood. "What the hell took you guys so long?" She snapped. Then she figured it out. Doumeki and Wari were both standing in front of her, each with a shopping bag full of chocolates and embarrassed smiles (well, Wari was smiling embarrassingly, Doumeki just looked the same as he always did). Watanuki looked back from the chocolates to the boys and back again about fifty times in rapid fire before falling over with her mouth gaping, her soul floating above her body.

"Doumeki, I think we broke her." Wari stated, kneeling down to poke Watanuki's white cheek.

_I can't believe they got that many presents! And Doumeki's my boyfriend! He shouldn't be getting chocolates from anyone but me! _She knew that that was an irrational thought because Doumeki knew lots of girls who were his friends and on Valentine's Day lots of them would be friendly and give him chocolates, but the problem was that she didn't know who was just being friendly and who was trying to say that she liked him. It was not fair!

"Just leave her," Doumeki said, putting his bag of chocolates on the ground before sitting down and opening his bento to eat. "She'll fix herself in a minute. She made salmon rolls with onigiri and takoyaki today. Yum."

"Okay." Wari sat down too, the offending sack clattering to the ground as he opened his bento and began eating.

"Why don't you feel my pain?" Watanuki breathed, her eyes twitching.

"'Ecause yoo're 'eing overly dromatic." Doumeki said with his mouth full.

"I AM NOT BEING OVERLY DRAMATIC!" Watanuki snapped to attention to grab Doumeki by the collar and shake him while he plugged his ears.

"I have to agree with him on this one." Wari pointed at Doumeki with his chopsticks.

"Now Wari, you don't mean that, do you?" Watanuki's sweet voice came out as she turned to the curly haired boy and gave him a pouty face.

"Just shut up and eat. They're just chocolates." Doumeki said, still in Watanuki's clutches.

"YOU SHUT UP AND EAT!" She shouted back, pointy teeth bared at the brunette. Doumeki gave her a dead pan look and shoved a whole salmon roll into his mouth. "Ug! I hate you!" Watanuki gave up, wailing and slouching on the floor, her distress over stupid chocolates making her forget all about lunch.

"Cheer up, Watanuki!" Wari tried to get the girl out of her depressed stupor. "The chocolates are just from friends and Doumeki's _your_ boyfriend. So what's there to worry about? And I'm certainly not interested in anyone right now so you're just worrying over nothing." The boy coaxed.

"You sure?" Watanuki looked at Wari's happy face from behind her glasses, her shadowed expression showing just a spark of light. He nodded cheerfully and Watanuki felt better. She sat up and a bento was shoved in her face, courtesy of Doumeki. Watanuki took it, chopsticks already resting on the open lunch. She looked at her boyfriend and all he said was:

"Hurry up and eat so we can have dessert." She looked down and saw that the archer's Valentine's gift was already out of her school bag and sitting next to his lap. Her anger flared again.

"I'm supposed to give that to you! You don't just take it!" Watanuki swiped the heart-shaped box away from her prying boyfriend and put it out of his reach. He gave her an almost-look of "you're being dramatic again." But she didn't care and just started eating moodily. After lunch was done, Watanuki then gave Doumeki his gift back and presented Wari with his.

"Oh wow!" Wari said, opening the sweets. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Watanuki!" The girl blushed and smiled at the praise.

"'Ese ar gud." Doumeki said behind her, three sweets in his mouth.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Watanuki yelled, shaking the archer again. "And be grateful! Those took nearly half the night to make!"

"Well, they are delicious!" Wari complemented, popping a chocolate in his mouth.

"Do you really think so?" The sweet voice was back and the seer leaned toward her friend, dragging Doumeki with her as he ate another sweet.

"Mmmhmm!"

Sometime during the day Doumeki's chocolates disappeared. He didn't know how he lost track of them but they showed up on his door step the next day all piled in an impersonal bag void of all the love letters and heart-shaped boxes that had been attached to them. Doumeki smiled softly. He really didn't mind a jealous girlfriend once in a while; it saved him all the trouble of unwrapping everything.

~3 ~

L'amour d'un Garcon: A Boy's Love

Doumeki watched Watanuki nodding off in the movie theater on their Valentine's date, her head floating down and then snapping up once her chin hit her chest only to start over again. They'd headed off after school and the fact that Wari had delayed them with nice, but unnecessary conversation. After changing into slacks, shirts and jackets (blue themed in Watanuki's case and red in Doumeki's), the pair gone out to a dinner that Watanuki didn't have to cook and the pair received many, many cute looks from the adults in the restaurant that Doumeki ignored and Watanuki blushed under. They only argued twice over dinner – one stemming from Doumeki not listening to his date and the other over what dessert they should get – and then Watanuki clung to her date because there was a pesky spirit following her once they were outside. And from what Doumeki could glean from their shared eye and Watanuki roiling emotions, it was a spirit that liked to crawl up the spines of its prey and smother their head until they fainted, so it could possess their unconscious body. Two people on the walk to the cinema fainted but Doumeki warded it up before discretely exorcising the spirit from a back alley. After that, Watanuki quit shivering and clinging, but she still held his hand, which was nice.

Now, Watanuki didn't really love going to movies, but one of their favorite manga had an anime movie adaption that they both really wanted to see, so she relented and said she'd go. Theaters were dark and full of people, the perfect lair for any number of spirits that would just love to pile onto the seer, but with Doumeki there, it should be bearable enough. But it still didn't stop the raven from being nervous as they walked up to the theater. And the biggest indicator was her trembling hand in Doumeki's own.

"Watanuki," The archer looked down at her face, locked in her determined expression. She glanced up, mismatched eyes clouded with slight fear. "It's going to be fine. I'm right here." He squeezed her hand softly. She swallowed and nodded before nodding. Her grip was a little tighter on Doumeki's hand, but he really didn't mind and led her into the dark theater.

She'd been cautiously looking around for the first twenty minutes of sitting in the semi-dark as other people were still sitting down, scanning for spirits. She found fifteen stashed in the seats on the ceiling and behind the screen, but Doumeki's presence deterred them from doing anything and they hunkered down in the far corners of the room. Watanuki calmed when she saw the spirits leaving her alone and smiled brightly at the prospect of finally enjoying a movie without any spirits bugging her or girls randomly bleeding in the middle of the picture (it had only happened once on that weird group hang out and neither Watanuki nor Doumeki wanted a repeat experience.) Doumeki's eyes softened at his girlfriend's simple happiness and nearly smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand between them.

And that was all good. Until she started falling asleep.

"Quit nodding off." He poked Watanuki in the cheek. She snapped to attention, burning retort about a late night at Yuko's on her lips. But Doumeki cut her off with: "If anything, we should be making out." Watanuki went bright red, the light from the screen doing nothing to hide her blush. Doumeki nearly chuckled at her cuteness, but held it back for the sake of not getting smacked.

"Idiot." Watanuki grumbled, twiddling her thumbs. Doumeki swooped down and kissed her cheek, trying to tell the girl physically that he wanted what he'd just said verbally. _Watanuki's really dense or she's trying to be a tease, _Doumeki concluded. Watanuki's breath hitched when his lips touched her skin and when Doumeki hung around her face she turned her head and captured his lips.

Doumeki almost smiled, but didn't for the sake of not getting slapped. Instead, he just pressed against her soft lips a little harder, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Watanuki's hair. Her hand went to his free hand, their fingers weaving together and squeezing tightly. The raven pushed back against Doumeki's advances, her stubbornness trying to get the better of him. This was probably the only time that Doumeki liked her stubborn nature, because it stroked his own dominance (because he was supposed to be the strong one, he's the man in the relationship, blah, blah, blah) but it mostly made their occasional make outs that much hotter. Her stubbornness just got in the way every other time. Doumeki tipped his head and licked at the raven's lip and she obligingly opened her mouth. The archer's tongue slid past her lips and enticed Watanuki's into a slick, hot dance. She hiccupped, sliding her tongue against his own and Doumeki nearly smiled again. _She's so cute. _Everything was fine until one of the people sitting behind them tapped the brunette on the shoulder and he had to leave Watanuki's mouth alone.

"Excuse me, my kid can't see." The comment was innocent, but pointed, the parent clearly displeased that two teenagers were kissing in the movie theater. Doumeki turned his head towards the parent and saw him shiver at the archer's hooded, very displeased eyes. Not another word was said and Doumeki saved the kissing for later, and wrapped his arm around Watanuki's thin shoulders instead. She was as embarrassed as all get out, her face beet red and she was slouching in her seat like she wanted to melt into a puddle and evaporate. Doumeki did chuckled softly this time and he didn't get slapped, thankfully, but Watanuki did give him the most venomous stare with her expressive eyes.

Those eyes were hypnotic to Doumeki and even when the girl turned back to the movie (trying to melt into a puddle in the process), the archer still looked at what he could see of them. Watanuki's eyes were the most brilliant blue before the spider's grudge claimed one of them, so shiny and expressive in a way that Doumeki's never were and that's what made the seer easy to read. Even if she was trying to hide her emotions, all Doumeki had to do was take a quick glance at her eyes and he could read the fifty bottled up emotions trapped inside and then try to untangle them the best he could so Watanuki would be happy again. Now those eyes were staring at the movie screen, lit up by the projector, her one golden eye blazing in the dark. It was definitely weird to see his own eye looking at him and getting angry or sad with Watanuki, but it was worth it. Watanuki was always worth it and Doumeki never regretting giving up his vision for the girl he loved. A piece of the raven's hair fell out of her pony tail, the unruly portion falling into her face. Before Watanuki could get it, Doumeki's had was hooking it behind her ear, his calloused fingers caressing her soft hair before falling back into his lap. That was the other thing he loved most about his girlfriend. Her hair was always soft and so carefree with the way it floated around her head. Doumeki knew she hated her hair most of the time with its ability to curl just the wrong way or get her face at the exact wrong moment, but it was like Watanuki herself: stubborn to the point of being annoying and cute at the same time. Watanuki turned away from the movie and looked at Doumeki, her mismatched eyes quizzical, embarrassed still and happy underneath all that.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked quietly. _So she did notice. _

"Yes." He replied honestly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the show, squeezing his hand softly. After Doumeki finished looking at Watanuki, he turned his attention back to the movie and everything went smoothly after that – no more parents protesting their make-out, no more kids getting blocked and no more funny business.

After the movie, they hung out around the shopping district for a little while, window shopping and people watching with the added bonus of a game of "let's avoid all the spirits crawling around." Doumeki followed Watanuki as she looked in store after store, never asking for anything but always looking for things she liked and the boy was mentally making notes for something he could buy her for White Day when that rolled around a month later. But for the most part, the couple just spent time together, holding hands while walking and there was only one episode where Watanuki went to the bathroom and came back screaming when a sludge spirit tried to glom onto her. Doumeki could see it through their shared eye, the huge goopy, purple mass trying to catch his girl. She basically leapt into Doumeki's arms to get the think to go away and Doumeki was ready for it, holding out his arms so she could cuddle into his chest and then pulled her close to his body. His purifying aura dissuaded the spirit from getting any closer and disgruntled, it eventually wandered off to pester someone else. But Doumeki wasn't worried about the spirit, he was too busy keeping a hold of squirming Watanuki.

"Ug! That one smelled so bad you have no idea!" She coughed as if trying to blow the smell away.

"No, I don't." Doumeki admitted. Although he could see some spirits through her eyes, the smell and aura of spirits didn't affect him, just like it had always been. Watanuki calmed down when she saw the spirit leave, but still stayed in Doumeki's arms, her legs shaking where they stood.

"Can we go sit down? That think's aura is giving me a headache." The raven asked, her forehead scrunching up in pain. Doumeki nodded and led her out of the noisy shopping district and to a small park where he helped her sit down on a bench and then took a seat next to her. "Thanks." She said after a while, leaning her head against his shoulder. Doumeki reached for her hand and twined his fingers with hers as he watched other couples and families walk past them. It was nice, just taking it slow and enjoying time together. It was fun. Of course, it would've been more fun if Watanuki hadn't fallen asleep on Doumeki's shoulder, her soft breaths puffing against his shirt. But Doumeki didn't mind much, if it would get rid of her headache faster so be it. Watanuki was hard to deal with when she had a migrane anyway. So the archer just sat next to her like a statue, never moving and keeping a lookout for other spirits that might want to harass the sleeping girl. He squeezed Watanuki's hand softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Watanuki." Doumeki smiled softly at her peaceful face and went back to being a pillow.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that cuddliness! Don't forget to comment and tell someone that you love then today! :3 3


End file.
